The Taxi Ride
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU One-Shot: Naomi and Emily are taking a taxi ride, and have a discussion via text. Short piece.


**A/N: Hello, me again. I've spent the past hour or two reading over the first fic I started... I may or may not post it, but I did want to post a little snippet out of it, which is this piece here. **

**This doesn't quite require a Cigarette Warning™, day's call it a...uh... Flaming Hot 'n Flirty Warning™ (? I dunno...)**

**A Goo Warning™ just doesn't cover it.**

**_**For those of you following Serendipitous Freedom, I know you are all eager to read the next chapter, and I'm still working on it (writer's block, happens to the best of us), and it will be up as soon as it is done, I promise!** (For those of you NOT following it, feel free to go to my profile page and click-de-link)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. All I claim ownership to is a possibly brilliantly-creative-with-words mind, and an iPad that loves to make me look stupid. Hence, all typos are the property of said iPad.**

**(Actually I wrote this on an iPod, before I even owned an iPad. But, whatever...)**

* * *

When they hit the street, Emily made for the nearest taxi. Once they got into the back seat, Naomi pulled out her phone. Emily felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket moments later.

"You look so fuckable in that shirt. xoxo"

Emily felt her mouth become dry, as she looked down at the shirt she was wearing (an old Metallica shirt of hers with the statue of justice on it), and then looked over at Naomi. The blonde smirked at her, and Emily raised her eyebrow as she hit reply.

"Cheeky. I hope you're not attached to yours. I want to rip it off. With my teeth." She hit send.

Emily could see the blush on Naomi's neck and face as she read her text. She stifled a giggle as the blonde dropped her phone into her lap, her fingers trembling. She coughed and picked it back up, typing as best she could.

"Christ. I think my stomach is on fire.. Bitch. :P"

Emily's smirk turned into a full on grin.

"Ha. You love it. Your mind is stuck on thinking about it now, isn't it?"

"GGRR. Yes. Why do you do this to me when we're in the back of a taxi, and not where you can have your way with me?"

"Haha... 'have your way with me'? How very chaste of you. Go on, tell me what you really mean, Campbell ;) lol"

Naomi shot Emily a glare across the back seat. The redhead could see her eyes were darkening to a deeper shade of blue.

"Fine. Why do you do this to me when we're in a taxi and you can't fuck my brains out. Satisfied?"

"Deliriously, darling. Call this payback for teasing me earlier. If we'd had the time, you'd be a hot mess right now."

"GGRR. Who says I'm not already?"

Naomi crossed her legs, but it only made her more turned on.

"Didn't help did it? ;)"

"You are a total mindfuck, Emily Fitch."

"And you love every bit of it. xoxo"

"Yes. And you love to torture me."

Emily looked up at Naomi with desire flaring in her eyes.

"Do you see it?" Naomi read.

"What?" she replied, playing coy.

"How much I want you right now."

"Oh, is that what it is. Just looks like you are hungry, to me..."

"I want to devour you."

Naomi placed her hand on the seat between them, her palm facing upward, beckoning for Emily's hand.

"How is that going to help? :P" Emily texted.

"It's not. But if I don't feel your skin on mine I'm going to jump you in the back of this taxi, and I don't feel like giving the driver a free show. Take my fucking hand, Ems, please." came the reply.

Emily reached over and placed her hand in Naomi's, linking their fingers together.

"It is kind of better..." Emily texted.

"Mmm. Still feels tense though. Promise to make it better later?"

"Try and fuckin stop me, babe.

"As if I would."

"We're here."

Emily spoke to the driver, and paid him. The two girls got out of the taxi, hands still linked, and went about their way.

* * *

**A/N#2: Now the reason I picked this excerpt, was because it stuck out to me as something that could stand alone, as it didn't mention any other plot elements that would leave those who weren't familiar with the plot (which, at this point, is ALL OF YOU, lol) scratching their heads going "Huh? Wha?"**

**Hope you liked it, reviews and such are welcome. :)**


End file.
